deadlikemefandomcom-20200215-history
Daisy Adair
Daisy Adair ( ) died by asphyxiation and smoke inhalation in Marietta, Georgia on December 13, 1938, although she initially claimed to have died in a fire on the set of Gone with the Wind which is later confirmed in the series finale, " ". She is an actress from the 1930s, who frequently tells stories of her alleged sexual escapades with actors and celebrities including Charlie Chaplin, Bing Crosby, Douglas Fairbanks, Errol Flynn, Clark Gable, Cary Grant, William Holden, Tyrone Power, and Babe Ruth (also confirmed in the series finale). She claims to be one of the Greenwich "Adairs". Daisy was transferred from SoHo in New York City to join the group after Betty disappeared. Later on it is revealed that she was kicked out of New York for swindling the families of the recently deceased. Rube and several members of the Plague Division posed as police officers to break up her first con in Seattle, after which Rube told her he would not tolerate her doing this while working for him. Behind her bravado, however, she is lonely, an insight most clearly revealed in an episode where her final thoughts before death were recorded as being "Why has no one ever loved me?". Her loose work ethic when it comes to her job irks Rube greatly, though he never punishes her for it. Daisy and George first become enemies when Daisy takes over for Betty, whom George liked immensely. Daisy then forces herself into George's apartment and even kicks her out of her own bed, making George hate her. Slowly, George realizes Daisy's demeanor is just a front, and she warms to her slightly, and in response, Daisy does calm down her arrogant behavior. The two become good friends by the end of the series, especially after Mason gives them his house to stay in. Daisy and Mason have a rocky relationship, because he is madly in love with her, yet her own insecurities, expressed through her sexuality, keep any type of loving relationship at bay. Mason goes so far as to buy Daisy an engagement ring after she reveals to him that she long ago accepted that she would never get married, and though she refused to wear the ring on her hand, she kept it on a necklace for the remainder of the series. It is insinuated that she continues to have feelings for Mason, but the extent is never known. In the episode " ," Daisy reacts very poorly to the death of a woman at the hands of a man who is tired of having her as a mistress. Visibly shaken by the events, Daisy implicates the murderer and then leaves the victim's soul behind at the scene, infuriating Roxy Harvey. Daisy ends the episode and explains her bizarre behavior by asking Mason, "Did I ever tell you I had a sister?" This may allude that a similar situation happened to Daisy's sister, accounting for Daisy being visibly shaken up by the events. Daisy met Ray Summers in the episode " ", she began dating him, and in the episode " " Daisy ended their relationship and Ray turned nasty, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the wall. Mason killed Ray in Daisy's defense. Mason was extremely upset by his actions (similarly, Roxy was shown to be disturbed by an incident in which, as a police officer, she was forced to kill a woman to save others lives) and by the fact that "there's no Post-It", i.e. Ray was not scheduled to die then. To Mason's horror, a Graveling emerges from Ray's body, with Daisy saying that she has seen that happen before. Mason then buries Ray's body in the backyard. The Ray Graveling appears to retain some of Ray's personality or memories, as it hangs around Daisy and George's house and appears angry at Daisy, who begins drinking because of her feelings of guilt over his death. It even accompanies Daisy on one of her reaps, causing the unscheduled death of an innocent bystander. When the Ray Graveling menaces a sleeping Mason, George, who is unafraid of it, reaps the Graveling, who then disintegrates into dust. This Graveling was also somewhat lighter in color than other Gravelings. The police search for Ray, but Roxy covers for Mason and Daisy as she understands something is wrong. Daisy is played by in the 2009 Direct to DVD movie Dead Like Me: Life After Death. Harris and Wynter previously portrayed sisters in the second season of the show 24. Photo Gallery '' DLM DaisyAdair LauraHarris-Promo.jpg '' Category:Characters Category:Reapers